Reencuentro¿Destino?
by Tsuki Hinamori
Summary: ¿Cómo te llamas? / ¿Desean ordenar algo?/ a mi mente se vinieron varios y cortos flash backs/Lucy.../ Han pasado 16 años desde que nos vimos/ 7 de julio. No era posible… ¿Verdad? / Universo Alterno One-shot NaLuGray implicito. Ooc de personajes.


**Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando estaba en clase de Literatura estaba concentrada escribiendo y mi maestra se había puesto a un lado y rápidamente cerré el libro y ella comenzó a reír por no haberle permitido leer lo que estaba escribiendo. Al final de la clase me pregunto que era ese librito y le dije que son historias y solo sonrió. xD Mis amigas tienen curiosidad por saber lo que escribo y se me hace muy gracioso los berrinches que hacen…¡Nadie! Sabe lo que escribo… ustedes lectores tienen la dicha de saber un poco de su contenido :p Se que mucho se saltan esta parte y solo lo puse porque me dio risa :p ahora ¡a leer!**

**Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail no me pertenece es obra de Hiro Mashima.**

**Advertencia: Universo Alterno y un poco Ooc de los personajes…tal vez.**

**Reencuentro **

_No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de la más profunda fuente del destino._

Me removí un poco en la banca en la cual estaba sentada leyendo en aquel parque, mire en todas direcciones quitando mi vista de la lectura que minutos antes ya había dejado de prestarle atención por no poderme concentrar. Mi mirada paseo todo el lugar, otra banca frente a mi separada por un camino blanco, arboles por todos lados, algunos niños paseando a sus mascotas, jugando con sus papas o amigos, algunos jóvenes haciendo ejercicio y otros simplemente pasando un rato entretenido con su pareja.

Mi mirada se detuvo en un joven, la causa de mi incomodidad, sentía su penetrante mirada, aun cuando lo observe no quito sus ojos de mi, al contrario me observo con mas intensidad, al parecer me reconoció…o eso creo. Se acerco a mí con paso lento, sin quitarme la vista de encima, me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

Llego hasta donde estaba y se sentó sin pedir permiso a un lado de mi. -¿Cómo te llamas? – me pregunto, su voz era ronca y tranquila, se recargo en la banca sin dejar de observarme mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – No quería responderle a un extraño, un extraño muy guapo cabe decir, su cabello era de color azul oscuro, sus ojos color grises poseía un buen cuerpo trabajado y musculoso sin llegar a ser excesivo y antes de sentarse me dejo presenciar su altura, no muy alto pero si lo bastante para sacarme una cabeza de diferencia.

-Te me haces muy familia…demasiado- respondió escaneando mi rostro, me ruborice un poco, estaba algo nerviosa e incómoda.

Por alguna razón a mi mente se vinieron varios y cortos flash backs. Cuando iba en preescolar había un chico de cabello oscuro y mirada gris, siempre estábamos juntos, era un año mayor que yo, gracias a mi mente despierta avance un grado sin ser consciente. Nos cuidábamos y protegíamos mutuamente, por desgracia mi estadía solo era temporal, mis padres habían salido por negocios dejándome 2 meses con mi abuela, esos 2 meses a pesar de haber pasado ya 16 años aun no lo olvida…aunque no podía recordar el nombre del chico, últimamente he estado pensando mucho en el.

-Soy Gray Fullbuster – me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras me extendía la mano, era un poco serio al parecer.

-Lucy Heartfilia – respondí a su anterior pregunta mientras estrechaba su mano. Siguió observándome fijamente – Lo siento, pero, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera? Me siento incomoda.-

Le hice saber a lo que el sonrió sin soltarme la mano. –Lo siento, de verdad eres demasiado familiar, te pareces mucho a una niña con la que iba en preescolar, es raro pero en cuanto te vi la recordé –

Su explicación me dejo sin palabras…me paso eso mismo, pero era imposible, digo, estaba en magnolia otra ciudad completamente diferente a donde viví por escasos 2 meses, es casi imposible…palabra clave _casi._

-¿Quieres ir a tomar comer una nieve? Yo invito, por lo que te hice pasar – reaccione y lo mire fijamente queriendo averiguar algo, al final suspire y asentí dándole una respuesta afirmativa.

Caminamos hablando de todo un poco, llegamos a una nevería pero antes de entrar vi nuestros reflejos en la ventana, por escasos segundos que pasamos junto a ella. Me había convertido en una joven guapa, de buena figura y rostro delicado herencia de mi madre al igual que mi carácter determinado, traía puesto unos jeans negros y una blusa sin mangas de seda la mitad de la camisa era azul y la otra era de color rojo, combinando con unos flats azules , portaba una cadena de plata con un dije de una pequeña llave y mi cabello rubio se encontraba un poco despeinado con el viento sin verse mal.

Mis ojos cafés enfocaron en ese momento al chico que me veía a través del reflejo, sonrió y entramos al lugar, lo mire detenidamente, llevaba unos jeans oscuros, tenis negros con diseños azules, un cinto gris y una camisa pegada al cuerpo azul mostrando su tonificada y musculosa figura, reí un poco llamando su atención.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto extrañado al momento en que nos sentábamos.

-Nos hemos puesto de acuerdo a la mitad – comente mientras señalaba nuestra ropa a lo que el al captar rio también. – ¿Dónde estudiaste preescolar? –pregunte sin poder ocultar mi curiosidad.

Sonrío de una manera malditamente sexy – en Clover – me miro esperando ver alguna reacción y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderme.

-¿Preescolar de Fairy Tail? – pregunte susurrando sin poder creerlo.

-Si…Sabia que eras tú – en mi cara no había duda, era aquel niño con el que juraba que seriamos siempre mejores amigos.

El mesero llego en ese momento, un mesero muy guapo por cierto, cabello extrañamente rosa pero eso no perjudicaba para nada su aspecto varonil, cuerpo marcado, jeans y una camisa roja, tenis del mismo color con detalles negros y un cinto blanco, en su cuello portaba una bufanda de cuadros blanca y una sonrisa muy cálida y hermosa.

-¿Desean ordenar algo? – pregunto mientras recargaba una mano en mi asiento.

-Si, una nieve de chocolate y…- Gray me miro esperando a que terminara de hablar mientras me sonreía burlonamente.

-Una de vainilla por favor. – respondí un poco avergonzada por tener a dos chicos mirándome fijamente.

Se fue no sin antes enviarme una mirada curiosa y sonrisa amplia. Gray me tomo de la mano para que centrara mi atención en el.

-Al parecer también te pusiste de acuerdo con él a la mitad – me dijo mientras señalaba la otra mitad de mi blusa. Reí al ver que era verdad, ellos vestidos de rojo y azul y yo con ambos colores mitad y mitad.

-¿Sabes? El también se me hace conocido – comento a la nada y por mi rostro supo que le di la razón.

-Han pasado 16 años desde que nos vimos – le hice saber después de sacar unos cálculos mentales rápidos.

-¿Tienes 19 verdad? – mas que pregunta la sentí una afirmación.

- y tú 20 – respondí con simpleza.

-¿En donde estas estudiando? – lo mire mientras pensaba en lo curioso del asunto.

-Estoy en Fairy Tail – su sonrisa de hizo más grande al comprender mi mueca. Fairy Tail de preescolar tenía entendido que había cerrado y poner toda su atención a la universidad, la antigua directora Mavis había decidido que era lo mejor, ese preescolar llevaba 15 años cerrado enfocándose en los grados superiores.

-Igual yo – dijeron 2 voces masculinas al mismo tiempo, nuestras miradas se enfocaron en el mesero recién llegado con nuestro helado mientras sonreía dándole un aspecto infantil.

-No es cierto – murmure sin que nadie me escuchara…definitivamente ese sujeto de cabello rosa me era familiar…tal vez era aquel chiquillo que andaba peleando siempre con Gray, pero lo que recuerdo de aquel niño era que odiaba lo helado, prefería mil veces el calor y el fuego, no podía estar trabajando en ese lugar.

Nos dejo los helados y se marcho, Gray y yo nos miramos contrariados.

-¿Crees que él podría ser…? – No termine la pregunta cuando negamos sin creerlo mucho. Había encontrado a Gray ese mismo día, era imposible que nos juntáramos de nuevo los 3 verdad y el mismo día ¿cierto? Mire la fecha en mi celular 7 de julio.

No era posible… ¿Verdad?

_¿Casualidad? ¿Accidente? ¿Coincidencia? Eso no existe, todo pasa por algo…después de ese día lo compruebo. El destino definitivamente existe._

¡Fin!

Lo se puede que no tenga mucho sentido y este confusa tal vez, pero no pude evitar escribirlo. Estos días me he acordado MUCHO de un chico con el que compartida mucho en preescolar, exactamente 2 meses y de ahí en adelante no lo he vuelto a ver ni se su nombre han pasado muchos años y no se por que fregados pero lo pienso mucho xD asi que de ahí nació esto :3 espero que les haya gustado y si tiene sugerencias me avisan :p


End file.
